


Accidents Happen

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Digimon Partners Boot Camp, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3255245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's difficult to adjust to having a Digimon in one's home.  Especially when you can't tell your parents that he's there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** Accidents Happen  
 **Romance:** Ken x Daisuke  
 **Word Count:** 1,000|| **Status:** One-shot  
 **Genre:** Humor, Friendship|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenge:** Written for Digimon Partners Boot Camp, #49, abort; Written for Diversity Writing, section B, #43, a given number of randomly generated words must appear in the story.  
 **Summary:** It's difficult to adjust to having a Digimon in one's home. Especially when you can't tell your parents that he's there.

* * *

"Chibimon!" Daisuke howled the name out before he clapped his hand over his mouth, eyes darting around worriedly. Another second passed before he relaxed, remembering that he and his partner were the only two in the apartment at the moment. His parents were doing errands and Jun was off somewhere with her best friend. He hadn't asked and didn't care. 

What he did care about was the way Chibimon was bouncing off the walls, almost literally. The small blue creature giggled incessently as he wiggled from one side of the room to the other, staring at everything with large, fascinated eyes. 

This was the first time the two of them had been alone in the apartment since Daisuke brought his partner home with him just a few days earlier. Until now, Chibimon had been more or less decently behaved, and hadn't done anything that Daisuke couldn't excuse to his parents as being his own actions, if a bit more active than he usually was. 

But with them gone now, it was as if a flip had been switched inside of the tiny Digimon, going from 'well-behaved' to 'this is going to be a disaster'. 

If Daisuke were completely honest with himself, then _perhaps_ the cookies that they'd shared in lieu of breakfast could possibly have had something to do with it. He didn't entirely feel like being completely honest with himself. 

He also kind of wondered if he should call up one of the older Chosen to see if they knew how long it would take for a Digimon to come off a sugar high. 

The issue with that was that he couldn't think of any of them that he _wanted_ to know about this. Taichi had trusted him with The Goggles, which meant he thought Daisuke could be a responsible leader. What kind of a leader let his Digimon get like _this_? The idea of letting Hikari know what had happened didn't even cross his mind. Takeru? Well... no. Just no. The other seniors he didn't know well enough to ask, and he didn't think he had their numbers anyway. 

Huh, that was probably something they should fix. But after this. _Much_ after this. 

"Wheee!" Chibimon bounced by him and Daisuke groaned at the manic gleam in his eyes. "Come on, Daisuke, let's play!" 

Daisuke shook his head without a moment's hesitation. He liked to have fun, but this was a little too aggressive for his taste. "You need to calm down before you break something!" Or before something broke him. At least Chibimon hadn't headed into the kitchen. The idea of him and all of those sharp knives and possible hot places or even the _refrigerator_ did not interest Daisuke at all. 

"I'm not breaking anything!" Chibimon insisted, just as he bounced off one wall and careened with a high-pitched whistle into a small table. And not just any table, but one that held a vase his great-grandmother had given his mother as a wedding gift. 

Daisuke didn't stop to think. He didn't have time to. He lunged forward with all speed, as if trying to intercept a ball on the field, and caught the vase a bare breath from the ground. He breathed hard for the first few seconds before wiggling back to his feet, holding the vase close. 

"Chibimon!" There was only a shade of the anger that probably should have been in his voice. This was hardly the first time that the vase had been in danger of being broken. Though every other time, it really had been him that almost did it. 

Except for the three times it had been Jun, but they didn't talk about that. He had been bribed to keep quiet and Daisuke stayed bought. Most of the time. 

Also, it wouldn't have done any good for him to be angry. Chibimon wouldn't have noticed, as he bounced off another wall, spun into the rug, and thwacked his head against the floor. He sat up, eyes large and reeling, and rubbed his head with one small paw. 

"Daisuke?" He yawned, curling up where he was. "I'm gonna take a nap. I'm really tired." 

Daisuke tilted his head only for the single breath it took to realize that the sugar crash had hit. In that breath, Chibimon fell fast asleep, looking more like a small stuffed toy than anything else. 

Slowly he settled the vase back where it belonged, then started over to pick his partner up. As he did, one foot caught on the rug and he stumbled, pitching forward, arms flailing. He just barely managed to swing himself back around, but a little more off-center than he really wanted to be, one wildly waving hand knocking the vase back down again. 

This time he didn't get to it in time. This time, the door swung open, just as the vase crashed to the floor in a shower of shards. This time, his mother stepped in at that precise moment. 

She looked at Daisuke. Daisuke looked at her. He uttered a small, broken laugh and rubbed the back of his head, hoping that Chibimon wouldn't wake up any time soon. He could talk his way out of a broken vase. A Digimon would be much harder to explain. 

"Daisuke?" One eyebrow lifted in a way he'd never been able to imitate. "Would you care to explain?" 

"Not really!" Wow, he'd gotten off lucky! He darted forward, snatched up Chibimon and stuffed him into a pocket, and maneuvered his way around his parents. "Gotta go, the world needs saving and I'm the only one who can do it!" He'd used that line three times a week before he'd ever found out what a Digimon really was, much less could get to the Digital World. 

He was halfway down the hall before his parents realized he'd left. He lost his dessert for a week and had to pay for the vase. 

But to keep Chibimon safe, it was absolutely worth it. 

**The End**

**Notes:** The randomly generated words were sharp, shade, aggressive, and whistle.


End file.
